Blue Grass
by Kaytastrophe
Summary: "Please try to understand, Draco," He whispered reverently " there are just some things that are too difficult to remember. There are some things, some realities, that we would all just be better off forgetting."    " Obliviate "    Full summary on profil


_His eyes bore into the wall opposite him bleakly as his fingers brushed against cool stone. The cobblestone was gentle, forgiving even, against the bruised and torn flesh. His arms and shoulders ached from Quidditch practice the previous day. As sore as he was now, he had welcomed the exercise then. He had been confined indoors for far too long, torn away from the lush green skies and the blue grass that had been his comfort for so long. Getting back to that had been wonderful- magical, almost._

_

* * *

_

He pressed his fingers reverently to his face. He remembered the softness that had been there just hours before. The lush blue grass that had clouded his vision as he had fallen face foreword onto a particularly soft patch. The sigh of content he had heard when his companion had fallen to his knees beside him. He had squeezed his shoulder gently then; playfully, almost. Try as he might, before that day, he could not remember a time when such a moment of comfort had been shared between he and his companion. The sky was open above them; the grass, freshly cut below them. It smelt crisp and prime, ready to welcome he and his classmates to tread freely upon it while being ushered from class to class by the ever watchful professors. The dampness clung onto the blades of grass surrounding him with purpose, and transferred themselves to his clothes and hair almost immediately. He was soaked through in a moment; his school robes drenched in delicious drops. He lay there, rigid for a moment, simply soaking in the atmosphere. He could hear laughter echoing in the distance, as well as the sounds of playful banter and teasing. The sharp tones of his professors donned out above the rest, urging the students to hurry foreword to their next class. His senses had never seemed so acute before in his life. The vividness and spectacular clarity with which he was able to recall these details was astounding, even to him. He was on a supernatural high.

"Breath deeply" he remembered being told. He complied; who wouldn't on such a lovely day? He filled his lungs with precious, pine scented air, expanding his diaphragm fully to accommodate his lush gatherings.

The morning dew clung to his face as he finally lifted himself from the ground, smiling playfully down at his companion as he propped himself up on his elbows. He delighted in shaking his soft, overgrown hair out of his eyes, the moisture cooling his temples.

" Want to go a round?" He challenged giddily.

All it took was a quick nod of acceptance before they were stumbling across the grassy pitch clumsily. Their mild banter could be heard for miles, he was sure, but that didn't stop him. Let a professor come and try to spoil his fun; he certainly wouldn't stand for it! Soon enough he would be airborne, and no witch or wizard alive would be able to keep up with him then. Sprinting excitedly towards the fitting rooms, he had forced the heavy doors open with one hand while dragging his companion in behind him with the other. He lithely jumped over and around an assortment of cubbies and benches before casting a quick unlocking charm on the broom closet the furthest from the door. The door had swung open aggressively at his eagerness, earning him a rewarding sight: a Nimbus 7000! He vaguely remembered the school being given the newest prototypes as a gift from the Minister for Magic himself, who was keen to have them tested by their core demographic before they were shipped world wide. As his fingers grasped the smooth lacquered shaft, the broom quivered in anticipation, humming quietly with energy that lifted his hair ever so slightly. He grinned at his companion, urging him to do the same, before grabbing him by the wrist once more and rushing out to the abandoned pitch.

"Just a couple of rounds, then? I really need to give this 'un a proper go during a match!" He smiled. His companion made an attempt at a nonchalant shrug, but couldn't help but let an eager grin paste itself on his face from ear to ear. The boy mounted his broom expertly, and kicked off without waiting for his companion.

* * *

_ " Sounds a fair bit extreme, don't you think?" He replied gruffly. " I can't even imagine him faring any better with HALF a dose, it's just too much! Perhaps we should recalculate and try again tomorrow?"_

_ " I agree" a hooded figure contributed monotonously. " There was nothing wrong with his first solution. That treatment was much more sound, and was more than effective enough to be implemented for the duration of his stay. We mustn't push him through this phase too quickly; it's much too delicate." _

_ " Perhaps a new sequence all together?" Another piped in in high pitched tones. " That way we could have him integrated with the rest of the population... we really mustn't allow him his own cell, this place is crowded enough as it is..._

_ " I STILL think it's a case of a misdiagnosis here..."_

_ " Absolutely, his profile demonstrates no inclination towards violence... there are traces of sadism here though. Perhaps that is the dominant trait?"_

_ " Let's run another-"_

_ " NO. The boy is beyond our prior treatments. He MUST be accelerated, otherwise we risk losing him for good. He is going to receive a new cellmate by morning, no matter the outcome of this trial!" A final voice commanded, ending the bickering. " On my count."_

_ "One, two, three!" _

_

* * *

_

...Down quickly, curl left... He was soaring through the air with unparalleled speed, dipping and twisting with deft accuracy, instinctively pressing his chest low to the handle of his broomstick.

* * *

_ "Lie still, Potter" A gruff voice commanded impatiently as the men surrounding him attempted to hold the thrashing boy in place._

_ "LIE STILL, I SAID!"_


End file.
